drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Presea Reimar
For use in: This character is for use during the Cleansing RP that is upcoming. Name: Presea Reimar (NSW) Age: 42 Nationality: Kandori Hair: Dusty blonde Eyes: Dark Green Skin: Fair Height: 5'3" Voice: High and melodic, often considered sweet and charming Other: Her slim build makes her appear far taller than she is. Special Skills: More knowledge about saidin than the average sister Knowledge Weakness: She is young and lacks experience. Physical Weakness: She's easily bruised and her bones are fragile Personality weakness: Too compassionate and often viewed as weak hearted among the Reds, even thought she passed through their initiation with flying colors. Personality: Presea is a kind soul and known for her unusual kindness, especially for being in the Red Ajah. She enjoys teaching and tending to the novices and Accepted in whatever way she can. She is only known to be stern when it comes to one's safety in dealing with the One Power. Loves animals and like dogs even better. Character History Presea Reimar was born to her parents seconds before her brother Enrique. For being boy and girl, they looked quite a lot alike and had they worn their hair the same, it would have been a challenge to tell them apart. She grew up on her family's farm in eastern Kandor and yes, she wore breeches. They raised cattle and made a decent living. She had a few other younger siblings, but most of the work was done by her and her brother. They clung to each other for the most part: their siblings didn't like them much for no apparent reason. As her siblings grew and were capable of handling the chores on their own, Presea took to taking long rides with her brother to explore the south of Kandor. There were times when they would be gone for a week at a time. They didn't have much purpose to it other than wanting to explore. A more curious duo could not be found. One day as they rode along, they stumbled upon a stone cave. Being the curious duo, they dismounted and got closer. Much to their dismay, the cave was inhabited by a very large and very territorial cat of some nonspecific species, along with her two cubs. The horses bolted in fear and the mother cat hissed and leapt at them. To Presea, time appeared to be frozen, or perhaps in slow motion. The cat was in midair with fangs and claws ready to cut Enrique's flesh. She stuck her hand out and yelled "No!" and before she knew it, lightning shot from her hand. She stared at her hand in surprise, but that surprise lasted seconds before she noticed a ball of fire leaping out of her brother's hand and shooting the vicious feline backwards. The cat landed in a smoking heap on the ground and the twins stared at each other. Being good Kandori children, they both knew about channeling, Aes Sedai, and false dragons. Presea knew what she had to do, but she was worried about her brother. She didn't want them to kill him. She also didn't want him to go mad. She thought a bit and the perfect solution came to her. There was a Stedding nearby. No one could channel in a Stedding, and if he didn't channel, he wouldn't go crazy and the Aes Sedai wouldn't find him. Their horses hadn't gone far, thankfully, so they took off west towards Stedding Chiantal, the only Kandori Stedding. She came to the Ogier asking that they allow her poor brother to stay with them. "He has gone through some very stressful trauma with our family and his wife, and he needs to peace and calm of a Stedding to recuperate." was her plea. The Ogier reluctantly agreed, butonly if he pulled his own weight and didn't meddle in their affairs Enrique agreed and Presea bid farewell to her beloved twin. Presea rode north to the road, then east. She knew what she had to do. A few weeks later, she spotted the White Tower gleaming in the distance. Tar Valon. The grandest city in the world was before her eyes and he awe just grew as she walked the bridges, mazed through the streets, and walked up the steps of the Tower itself. She drew upon the entry room and was greeted by a novice. She asked to be taken to the Mistress of Novices and the girl smiled and led her away. The Mistress of Novices was a Red with kind eyes and a motherly appearance. She was tested and accepted into the novicebooks right away at the ripe age of 16. She hurried through the ranks of novicehood rather quickly and Acceptedhood nearly as fast. It took her 8 years as a Novice and 9 as an Accepted. She chose the Red Ajah not because she hated men or wanted the world to be safe. She just wanted to keep her brother safe. She tied herself to the Eyes and ears network to keep tabs on where channeling men were popping up, and made her own private network through the Borderlands. The Black Tower sprung up out of nowhere and rumors flew. On the outside, she was as disgusted as anyone, while inside she was incredibly relieved. Her relief was greater a few months later when she received a message via pigeon. It wasn't signed, but she knew who it was. The words said it all. "I am safe. They found me." The first letter from her brother ever, and what a letter it was. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios